


Союз тёмных душ

by Vrodsky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Love, Love/Hate, Magic, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrodsky/pseuds/Vrodsky
Summary: История взросления Готье и Скэриэла. Благородное семейство Хитклиф и помыслить не могло, что опасность придёт со стороны полукровки.





	Союз тёмных душ

**Author's Note:**

> ㅋㅋ

— Господин Готье, — я обернулся и увидел нашу новую прислугу: молодая девушка, кажется, ее звали Лора, на вид не больше семнадцати лет, стояла в дверях гостиной, опустив взгляд, ее маленькие ладони сцепились в замок, она чудесно выглядела в черном платье до колен и в белом переднике. Было заметно, как она нервничает, кажется, она сегодня впервые обратилась ко мне по имени с момента приезда. — Господин Уильям просит вас в свой кабинет. 

Я ничего не ответил. Она кивнула, словно я что-то ей поручил, и тихо ушла, так и не подняв на меня взгляд.   
Она жила здесь около месяца, была племянницей Сильвии, домоправительницы, поэтому, хоть она и новенькая, ей досталась хорошая комната в домике для прислуги. Сильвия работала здесь уже двенадцать лет, заправляла всеми делами по дому. 

Я никогда до этого не интересовался, кто занимается покупками, оформляет гостиную к праздникам - я принимал как должное, что три этажа нашего дома и участок всегда находятся в идеальном состоянии, мои рубашки отглажены и висят в шкафу, дожидаясь своего часа, в любое время дня и ночи я мог получить свежеиспечённый хлеб, горячий суп или говядину на гриле. И только недавно осознал, что вещи не самостоятельно возвращаются на свои места, после того как Габриэлла раскидает их во время игр или когда Гедеон в порыве гнева не разнесет половину дома (что случалось в последнее время довольно часто, особенно когда отцу надолго приходилось уезжать), и спустя пару часов не по мановению волшебной палочки погромы вновь обретали очертания знакомых стен; только непривычно тихая прислуга указывает на то, что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Я слышал шепот тут и там, но стоило мне войти в комнату, как они сразу замолкали и выглядели так, словно я поймал их на продаже семейного фарфора. 

Как-то я проснулся в пять утра, потому что мне приснился кошмар. Пролежал полчаса и, не сумев уснуть, я спустился вниз, чтобы выпить стакан воды, но на кухне внезапно для себя столкнулся с двумя женщинами, Кэтрин и Фанни - сонные, они на автомате месили тесто к утреннему хлебу. Мне было лет десять. Помню, как меня это удивило. Зачем они готовят так рано? Почему ещё не спят, ведь отец сам просыпается только в семь часов. Я увидел изнанку наших будней.

После этого я старался всегда наводить порядок в своей комнате, следить за чистотой, напоминать Габриэлле о том, чтобы она убирала за собой игрушки. А их, клянусь богом, так много, словно мы целыми днями только и делали, что скупали как одержимые магазины игрушек. Габи в свои восемь лет могла открыть собственный бизнес по продаже товаров для детей. Уверяю, мы бы разбогатели. Этот детский хлам валялся то тут, то там. Все эти бесконечные куклы Барби с их одеждой и домиками, разбросанные Кены, плюшевые медведи, рассыпанные по углам пазлы, которые Габриэлла, если и соберёт, то только к старости. Но самое кошмарное - маленькие и острые детали от Лего. С виду мягкий светлый ковер в комнате сестры больше походил на заминированное поле. Я бы не решился туда зайти ни за какие деньги. А вот Скэриэлу нравятся игрушки Габриэллы, он с удовольствием пьет с ней чай из детского сервиса в окружении мягких зайцев и слонов, но это бывает, к счастью, не часто. Перепады настроения у Габи случаются чаще, чем можно себе представить в восьмилетнем возрасте. Вот она бежит к Скэру на ручки, а в следующий момент говорит гадости, которых наслушалась от отца. 

— Скэриэл, а вы полукровка? Где ваш папа? Вы знаете своих родителей? Мой папа говорит, что полукровки не имеют таких же прав, как чистокровные. 

В такие минуты мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И забрать Габи с собой. Иногда она была невыносимой. 

Если успокоить Габриэллу мне было под силу, то остановить разгневанного Гедеона я не мог и не пытался. Во мне ещё работало чувство самосохранения. Гедеон был старше меня на пять лет, но, по нашим отношениям, это были все пятьдесят. Всегда сдержанный и тактичный, он был подобен вулкану, который копил недовольство долгие годы, а потом извергался мощно, опасно, феерично, что лучше сразу поднять белый флаг и капитулировать на луну. 

Мне всегда было стыдно за его порывы уничтожить все вокруг, когда он не справлялся со своим гневом. Не знаю, что чувствовал брат после того, как извергал накопившуюся ярость, но после своих выходок он не выходил из комнаты несколько дней. А потом снова всеми многоуважаемый и порядочный Гедеон Хитклиф собственной персоной. И так до следующего срыва.

Как я уже говорил, Сильвия (как и другие из штата прислуги) вставала рано, возможно, в полпятого утра, и руководила небольшим отрядом: три женщины отвечали за уборку, две - за кухню, новенькая Лора (может, ее звали Лара), выполняла простые поручения, училась всему - возможно, в будущем, лет через двадцать, она займет место Сильвии.

Муж Сильвии был личным водителем моего отца ещё до того, как я родился. Это был спокойный, молчаливый мужчина, он никогда не открывал рот, пока отец лично его не спросит. Отец очень ценил это качество. 

"Молчание, Готье, в наше время на вес золота."

Были еще люди, которые выполняли разную работу по участку, но, думается мне, у них был посвободнее график. Среди всех нанятых людей моего водителя Кевина можно назвать везунчиком. Он отвозил меня в лицей утром и забирал после обеда. Больше я никуда на машине не выезжал. Мне всегда было интересно, чем занимается Кевин в свободное время, но, хоть он возил меня вот уже третий год, мы так ни разу нормально не поговорили. Я знаю, что он общительный, потому что часто слышу его голос во дворе. Он любит поболтать с остальным персоналом. Но я никогда не задавал вопросов, а он никогда не начинал разговор первым. Так и ездим каждый день в гробовой тишине. 

Я отложил в сторону книгу, которую читал. Если быть честным, то последние десять минут рассеянно водил глазами по тексту, имитируя чтение. В голове задолго до появления Лоры (Лары?) я упустил нить повествования и отвлекся на свои мысли. 

Отец нечасто приглашал меня в свой кабинет, и я готовился к самому худшему. Он мог опять начать разговор про Скэриэла.

Кабинет отца находился на втором этаже и представлял собой личную библиотеку с широким письменным столом в центре. Я постучал в дверь и вошёл. Отец, высокий статный мужчина с полностью седыми волосами, сидел за столом и писал. Выглядело все так, будто я без приглашения ворвался в разгар рабочего дня. Отец продолжал спокойно писать, искать что-то на столе, сверять документы, словно не сына звал, а мальчика-слугу, который должен дождаться очередного поручения. 

— Ты хотел меня видеть? — не могу же я простоять вот так целый час, только потому что он забыл, что планировал вклинить в свой график важных дел разговор отца с сыном по душам. 

— Присядь. 

Я чувствовал, что разговор будет недолгим (ура), но тяжелым (только не о Скэриэле, молю всех духов и богов). 

— Как твои дела в лицее? — не отрываясь от документов, спросил отец. 

Прекрасно, разве по моему табелю, который ты сейчас рассматриваешь, непонятно? Я молчал. Не знал, что сказать на, казалось бы, такой простой вопрос. Он получал мои оценки в конце каждой недели. Преподаватели докладывали ему о всех моих успехах и неудачах раньше, чем я возвращался домой.

— В следующем году ты поступаешь в академию, готовься усерднее. 

Я кивнул. Кажется разговор обещал быть легким, по крайней мере сейчас отец говорил прописные истины. Он убрал в сторону мой табель и взглянул на меня. Это был оценивающий взгляд. Я ненавидел его с детства. 

Я сидел ровно, как меня учили. Осанка, манеры, взгляд обращён на собеседника, спокойствие, сосредоточенность, ровный голос, еле заметная улыбка, руки раскрыты - не зажимайся, Готье. 

— Ты помнишь про наставников? Тебе нужно будет выбрать наставника из старшекурсников. 

Да, наставники. Как я мог забыть, мне ведь напоминали об этом порядком... хм, как минимум двадцать раз в неделю. Постоянно вылетает из головы! 

В следующем году, когда я стану первокурсником Академии Святых и Великих, ко мне приставят наставника, который будет отвечать за меня. Симбиоз юного и зрелого ума. Опыт против неискушенности. Так было написано в буклете. 

На деле все выглядело прозаично до слез. Старшекурсник помогает мне с адаптацией, делится советами по поводу обучения в академии, благодаря этому я успешно сдаю теорию с практикой и в результате старшекурсник получает балы за мои старания. И мы с ним, держась за ручки, прыгаем по зелёному лугу, заливисто смеясь, а радуга переливается над нашими головами. 

Меня передёрнуло. 

— Не хочешь наставника? — усмехнулся отец. Как я мог на секунду уплыть в свои мысли и отвлечься? Отец читал меня как открытую книгу, лениво перелистывая странички и неприятно загибая верхний угол на самых интересных местах. — Ты можешь попросить Оскара.   
Оскар Вотермил. Старший сын папиного лучшего друга. Мистер Вотермил владел сетью фабрик по производству высокоградусного алкоголя. Король крепких напитков. Мистер десятибалльное похмелье. В детстве Оскар и Гедеон дружили, но после непонятной ссоры Гедеон общался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Каждый раз, когда Оскар был у нас в гостях по случаю очередного официального банкета, Гедеон разговаривал с ним как с заклятым врагом. Клянусь, мне каждый раз казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и извержение вулкана по имени Гедеон Хитклиф наступит раньше и среди первых погибших, павших в честном бою, будет Оскар Вотермил. 

Я думал, что Оскар может стать мне наставником, только если я окончательно рехнусь и захочу сжечь все хрупкие мосты братских чувств между мной и Гедеоном. Если настанет тот день, когда я и Оскар будем заливисто смеяться и бегать по лугу под ручку, то это станет последним днем в нашей жизни. Не удивлюсь, если Гедеон пристрелит нас обоих. Двух зайцев разом. Вот удача, да? 

\- Я подумаю над этим, - выдавил из себя, после того, как понял, что нужно хоть что-то ответить. 

Отец взялся за новую стопку документов и продолжил. 

\- Или ты можешь попросить брата стать твоим наставником, он как раз будет на последнем курсе. Это будет оптимальным вариантом для вас двоих. Гедеону тоже нужно будет выбрать первокурсника. 

Оптимальным вариантом между "сброситься с обрыва" и "наглотаться таблеток" будет, пожалуй, первый вариант, потому что кто-то может успеть вызвать врача и сделать промывание желудка во втором случае. А вот падение и дальнейшее соскребания остатков тела - это стопроцентная смерть. Вот тут присутствует логика. А с Гедеоном нет. Проще сразу броситься под горячую руку, когда он будет не в духе, чем терпеть его весь следующий учебный год и жить как на пороховой бочке. Взорвется сейчас или через секунду? Успею ли я выпить сок или он запульнет в меня своей чашкой раньше? В последний раз мы с ним полноценно разговаривали когда? Я мог драматично заметить, что забыл как звучит его голос, но по утрам слышу это сдержанное: "Доброе утро, отец. Ты видел сегодняшние финансовые сводки?" , "Габриэлла, будь так любезна, допей сок" или "Сильвия, не приготовишь ли ты нам к ужину свое коронное блюдо? Да, то самое, запеченный гусь". 

Гедеон предпочитает меня не замечать, как не замечают надоедливую муху на званном ужине. Вот ты сидишь весь такой важный, а рядом жужжит мошка. И ты делаешь каменное лицо и давишься своими хорошими манерами, потому что отмахнуться при всех от мухи не комильфо. 

\- Я подумаю, - прозвучало так, словно "спасибо, мы вам перезвоним". Нет, не перезвоним и сожжем ваши контакты, как только за вами закроется дверь. 

\- Хорошо. Ступай. 

Это все? Неужели он отпустит меня так просто. Мне кажется на моем лице отразился весь спектр положительных эмоций, каких редко можно встретить. Я так резко подскочил, что сам себя одернул. Успокойся, придурок! 

Когда я выходил из кабинета немного медленнее, чем обычно (как люди себя сдерживают, когда нервничают? Я либо мчусь на всех парах, либо торможу как последний кретин, где эта золотая середина, чтобы казаться таким же крепким орешком, как Гедеон), отец окликнул меня.

Я прикусил язык, зажмурился и изобразил ангельское смирение, когда повернулся к нему.

\- Где ты был ночью? Сильвия говорит, что видела кого-то во дворе под твоими окнами.

Почему трудолюбивая и зоркая Сильвия не спит по ночам? Ей вставать рано, она не думает о своем возрасте? Годы уже недетские. 

Кажется, кое-кому, кто слишком много шумит, пока добирается до моих окон, стоит оторвать ноги. 

\- Я спал, отец, - отчасти это правда, я спал, пока Скэр не заявился ночью.

\- К тебе же не наведывается тот дружок-полукровка по ночам? Будь ты девушкой, я бы уже переживал, а не принесешь ли ты мне бастарда в подоле. 

"Дружок" - как противно звучало это слово. Я изобразил оскорбленную невинность. Как он мог такое обо мне подумать?! Будь я девушкой, я не подпускал бы Скэриэла и на пушечный выстрел. 

Мне понятны волнения отца. Скэр выглядит, мягко говоря, сомнительной личностью. А если начистоту, то, как сказала Кэтрин, когда я ее не специально подслушал: "Тот парень из семьи Лоу выглядит так, словно пришел обчистить весь дом и насрать под дверью". 

Конечно, это реакция вполне адекватного человека. Я тоже мог такое предположить вначале нашего знакомства. Но теперь я точно знаю, что "тот парень из семьи Лоу выглядит так, словно он полезет в драку к любому, кто просто косо на него посмотрит, а затем подбросит запрещенку в окно и настучит полиции". 

Но я ничего не мог поделать, ведь Скэриэл Лоу был моим единственным другом. 

Весь разговор по душам с отцом занял от силы пять минут, где большую часть времени я ждал, пока он меня заметит, или думал, что ответить ему. Я бы даже сказал, что вышло достаточно многословно. Бывали дни, где за весь разговор я мог под конец сказать только одну фразу: "Я все понял, могу ли я идти?".

Из этих пяти минут мне пришлось усвоить многое: отец хочет, чтобы я поскорее определился с наставником, это может быть только Оскар Вотермил или Гедеон. Остальных претендентов отец не рассматривает. Он в очередной раз намекнул, что я должен больше времени посвятить учебе и подготовке, потому что поступить в Академию Святых и Великих (Скэр называл ее Академией Жалких Грешников) очень сложно. В конце весны я должен сдать все экзамены на двенадцать баллов и подтвердить средний уровень темной материи. Самое пугающее для меня было работа с темной материей. Я еле владел ею на достаточном для поступления уровне. И последнее, но самое важное за весь наш задушевный разговор. Он не доволен моей дружбой со Скэриэлом Лоу. И тем более его ночными визитами.  
Я спустился в гостиную и забрал книгу, которую оставил на журнальном столике. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось швырнуть книгу в камин. Камин разжигали зимой после обеда. Мне нравился звук потрескивающихся поленьев, бывало, я как заворожённый смотрел на пламя. Но бросать вещи в огонь - это больше в духе брата.

Я не мог осилить и двухсот страниц книги: текст представлял собой нудное и, что хуже всего, детальное перечисление всех исторических событий, начиная с девятнадцатого века. Это было домашним заданием по истории тёмных сил: прочитать книгу и написать эссе. Если бы я не боялся плохой оценки, мое эссе могло выглядеть так: "Я прочел первые двести страниц, а из оставшихся триста сложил оригами. Представляю вашему вниманию моих сделанных из бумаги собачек и лягушек."

Но это было больше в духе Скэриэла.

Мне нужно было подняться к себе в комнату и сесть за уроки, но я оттягивал этот момент как мог. Мне вдруг резко захотелось перекусить. Или переодеться. А может, сходить в душ. Или покормить рыбок Гедеона. Нет, рыбки - это уже на крайний случай. Я мог бы их покормить перед экзаменами. Тогда свой экзамен мне пришлось бы писать в отделении реанимации и интенсивной терапии. Возможно, лицей мог дать мне поблажки, так как сдавать экзамены со сломанным позвоночником не просто.

Рыбки живут у брата, и за все время ещё ни разу не был перевернут аквариум, а если рыбки умирали, то это была естественная смерть (а не например, Гедеон насыпал в воду упаковку соли) - это каждый раз приводит меня в состояние шока, стоит мне пройти мимо его комнаты.

Я остановился на перекусе. Фанни была на кухне, собиралась взяться за ужин (возможно, Кэтрин скоро должна была прийти и присоединиться к готовке); она с радостью согласилась приготовить сэндвич, когда я сказал, что проголодался (по правде, я планировал приготовить сам, но мне это попросту не дали). Вся трапеза заняла не больше десяти минут. Я хотел помыть тарелку, но меня остановили.

— Господин Готье, что это вы удумали, — Фанни без церемоний отобрала тарелку, — Идите, я сама помою.

Так был зарублен на корню благородный порыв помочь прислуге и растянуть время.  
Поднимался я к себе как на эшафот, медленно плелся по ступенькам с лицом мученика, который осознал, что впереди его ждёт неизбежный ужас в виде домашнего задания. Я был в выпускном классе лицея. Это уже можно назвать самым тяжким учебным годом в моей жизни, хотя прошли только две недели. Мне постоянно хотелось зарыться в горе игрушек Габриэллы (тут бы меня точно никто не нашел) и как медведь проспать до лета. Габи забрасывает старые игрушки, как только отец покупает ей новые. Учитывая, что покупает он каждую неделю, мое тело успело бы разложиться до момента, пока меня не хватится отец.  
— Господи, — я вошёл в комнату и вздрогнул от испуга. На кровати, развалившись, Скэриэл читал мой ежедневник.

— У тебя на редкость скучный дневник, — он лениво отбросил ежедневник и посмотрел на меня взглядом "вы не оправдали моих ожиданий, мистер Хитклиф".

— Иди в жопу, — бросил я, усаживаясь рядом. Мне пришлось столкнуть его ноги, конечно же он не снял кеды. — Это не личный дневник.

— Да я уже понял. Ожидал увидеть тут исписанные моим именем страницы, но здесь только расписание твоих уроков и походы к стоматологу. Кто ведёт запись приемов к стоматологу, Готи? Чокнутая одинокая старушка, которая боится потерять свои последние зубы?

Я скинул его с кровати и показал средний палец. Растянувшись во весь свой рост (он был выше меня на полголовы), он удобно улёгся на полу. Я отложил ежедневник на прикроватный столик. Его мне подарил отец на четырнадцатилетние. Кто дарит такое подростку?!

— Тяжёлый день? — иногда Скэриэл вел себя как мой личный психолог. Он подложил одну руку под голову и взглянул на меня.

— Благодаря тебе.

— Да ну? Я пришел полчаса назад. Что я успел уже натворить? — я слышал его довольный голос, он звучал как кот, добравшийся до сливок.

— Сильвия видела тебя ночью. Мне досталось от отца.

— Эта старая корова сдала меня, — Лоу попытался изобразить недовольство, но вышло очень наигранно. — Что сказал отец?

— Что мне не светит наследство, если я залечу до свадьбы, — я выдал это расстроенным тихим голосом.

— Не волнуйся, я обязательно женюсь на тебе, — ответил Скэриэл в таком же тоне.

Мы уставились друг на друга и рассмеялись. Мне очень не хватало этих тупых шуток весь день.

С утра и до вечера мне приходилось всегда сдерживать себя, следить за поведением, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. Постоянно быть на виду у прислуги, одноклассников, преподавателей. Но самое сложное - быть на виду у отца, брата и младшей сестры. Каждый из них возлагал на меня большие надежды. Отец говорил об этом часто: ты должен быть лучше всех в лицее, ты должен успешно сдать экзамены, ты должен поступить в Академию Жалких Грешников, "Боже, Скэр!", ты должен получить высокий уровень темной материи, ты должен то, ты должен сё. Брат говорил редко, но своим поведением давал понять, что я не должен очернить его репутацию. Гедеон был первым в Академии на своем потоке, он превосходно владел темной материей и метил в политики. Уж очень он хотел попасть в состав старейшин и работать среди действительно "достойных и великих". У Скэриэла на это было другое мнение: "кучка надменных стариканов, которые возомнили себя пупом земли, да они не видели жизни дальше своих хором". Я не знал, что именно творится в голове у Габриэллы. Думаю, это походило на кашу из диснеевских принцесс, розового цвета, единорогов и кукол. Во всем этом беспорядке мой образ представлялся ей как образ смелого принца, который всегда защитит ее. Стоит ли упоминать, что Габи никто и пальцем ни разу не тронул. Она постоянно была в окружении нянек и гувернанток. За четырнадцать лет я ни разу не дал усомниться в себе близким. Я был послушным сыном, не доставлял проблем семье и делал все, что от меня требовалось.

Но с появлением в моей жизни Скэриэла, я чувствую как скорлупа, которая сдерживала меня все эти годы, треснула. По отцу видно, что он недоволен этими изменениями. Он воспринимает мою дружбу с Лоу как небольшой дефект, результат подросткового возраста, что скоро я переболею этим, будто сейчас подцепил неугодный вирус.

Со Скэром мне не нужно было что-то из себя изображать. Он вырос за пределами города, там, где были только полукровки и низшие, но он воспринимает нас равными, не лебезит, не пытается мне угодить, как это бы делали другие.

Наша семья из чистокровного старинного рода: отец, Уильям Хитклиф, входил в состав старейшин и отвечал за финансы в городе. Под его руководством находился главный государственный банк. Среди его друзей были только представители чистокровных семей: Вотермилы со своими фабриками алкоголя, мистер Дон, управляющий центральной больницей, мистер Кагер, начальник полиции, и мистер Брум - занимал должность директора Академии Святых и Великих. Я дружил (Ха! Мы виделись с ними только на мероприятиях) с их детьми, мы ходили в один лицей, но я бы не доверил этим людям даже поливку цветов. Но мне приходилось натягивать приветливую улыбку при виде Оскара Вотермила, Бернарда Дона, Ланса Кагера и близнецов Брум. "Тебе надо прекратить жить ради них", - сказал как-то Скэриэл. - "Когда ты начнёшь жить ради себя?" При всей болтливости Скэриэла, я знал немного о нем. Он был полукровкой, переехал в наш район недавно и был на домашнем обучении. Его родители умерли, когда он был совсем малышом ("Готи, это так печально, была автокатастрофа, я их не помню"). За Скэриэлом приглядывал дядя Эдвард или это был его дворецкий, я так и не понял. Он иногда привозил Скэра на машине. Эдвард был его законным представителем по документам, об этом сообщил мистер Дон, когда ужинал с отцом у нас дома. По приезде в наш район "мальчишка Лоу заболел и пролежал неделю в моей больнице, в вип-палате. Этот Эдвард представился его опекуном. Уж не знаю, кем он ему действительно приходится". Конечно, я ничего не рассказал об этом Скэру. Меньше всего меня интересовали подробности его личной жизни. Он был классным другом, с ним было весело и легко. И он ничего от меня не требовал и не ожидал. Я был рад, что он принимает меня таким, какой я есть.


End file.
